mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Сбор урожая
Русская стенограмма = :Эпплджек: Ну надо же. Здесь для меня много работы. Я никогда не видела так много яблок в одном месте. :Большой Маки: Да. Слишком много для тебя одной. :Эпплджек: Давай, старший брат. Ты должен отдохнуть и собраться. Меня ещё никогда не пугала работа в саду. Ой, прости. В конце рабочего дня я отведаю немного яблок. :Большой Маки: Вот и я боюсь, что ты съешь больше яблок, чем собьёшь. :Эпплджек: Ты что, хочешь сказать, что я мало работаю копытами? :Большой Маки: Да. :Эпплджек: Ну почему ты так?! Я же твоя сестра, Эпплджек, не узнаёшь? Я самый твой верный друг, на меня можно положиться. :Большой Маки: Но к сожалению, ты всего лишь пони. В моём сознании, одна пони и тонны яблок не очень сочетаются. :Эпплджек: Не умничай. Я же сказала, что справлюсь с этим урожаем. Вот увидишь, я докажу тебе это. Я сорву с этих деревьев каждое яблоко и соберу весь урожай сама. :Эпплджек: Что же, пора приступать к работе, ведь яблоки сами с деревьев не попадают. Ой! :Радуга Дэш: Бежим! :Пинки Пай: Мой голос звучит странно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, ты рискуешь. Беги! :Мэр: Все пони должны успокоиться, не надо паниковать. :Рарити: Но... Что же нам делать? :Радуга Дэш: Смотрите туда! :Эпплджек: Ю-ху! :Эпплджек: В другую сторону, Вайнона! Сделай их, давай! :Пинки Пай: Это самое лучшее родео-шоу в моей жизни. :Эпплджек: Вперёд пёсик, поворачивай! Вайнона, давай! Ха-ха, есть! Молодец! И-ху! Ого! :Эпплджек: Фу, вот так. Ну, и что это было? :Дейзи Джо: О, му-у. Прошу прощение, Эпплджек, но Муриэлла увидела одну из неприятных змей. И это не на шутку напугало всех нас. :Эпплджек: Конечно, я всё понимаю. Просто, в следующий раз, постарайтесь не разрушить Понивилль. :Дейзи Джо: Конечно же, Эпплджек. Пока, Вайнона. :Эпплджек: И-ху! :Пинки Пай: И-ху! Оседлает пони-ковбой. :Мэр: Эпплджек просто... просто... :Пинки Пай: Фантастика! :Мэр: Точно. Поблагодарим Эпплджек за то, что она собственнокопытно спасла весь город. :Пинки Пай: Нам нужен... :Пинки Пай: ...праздник! :Сумеречная Искорка: Все готовы? :Рарити: Осталась одна вещь. Вот теперь - готовы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек готова? :Радуга Дэш: Если честно, я её всю неделю не видела. :Пинки Пай: С того самого дня. :Радуга Дэш: Но она точно здесь будет: Эпплджек никогда не опаздывает. :Сумеречная Искорка: Добро пожаловать всем! Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы поблагодарить одну мужественную пони на которую можно рассчитывать в любой ситуации. Пони, чья преданность... :Радуга Дэш: Скажите, никто не заметил Эпплджек там? Она просто атлет. На этой неделе она поможет мне с моим новым трюком и я уверена, это будет потрясающе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Точно. И... :Пинки Пай: На этой неделе я впервые буду участвовать в кулинарном состязании. :Сумеречная Искорка: И как это связано с Эпплджек? :Пинки Пай: О! Эпплджек прекрасно готовит и она мне поможет. Эпплджек всё делает лучше всех. Вы все сможете попробовать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ясно. Это здорово, а сейчас я бы хотела высказаться, но чтобы меня не переби... :Флаттершай: Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Флаттершай: Искорка, прости, но я просто хотела сказать, что Эпплджек также будет помогать мне считать кроликов на этой неделе. Мы будем считать кроликов, которые родились в этом сезоне. Знаешь, у Эпплджек просто выдающиеся способности. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, кто ещё? Кто ещё? Никто? Что же, я пыталась сказать... Неважно! :Мэр: Итак, все уже высказались. А сейчас, я воспользуюсь своими полномочиями, чтобы вручить награду нашей почётной гостье, как самой надёжной и смелой жительнице Понивилля. Самый верный друг всех обитателей Понивилля, Эпплджек! :Спайк: Это потрясающе! Это... О-у... :Мэр: К-хм, к-хм! :Спайк: Заминка. :Эпплджек: Я здесь! Я здесь. Ой. Простите за опоздание. Простите, я задела ваш хвост. Ой. Мисс Мэр, премного благодарна за эту награду и... Она... Ох, ох... Она такая яркая и блестящая, хе-хе. Я смешно выгляжу. У-у, у-у! :Пинки Пай и Эпплджек: У-у, у-у! :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, что же, Эпплджек, спасибо за то, что спасла нас всех в тот ужасный день и за то, что ты - наша подруга. :Эпплджек: Да, я люблю помогать своим друзьям и всё такое... Да! Спасибо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Только мне показалось, что Эпплджек была немного... :Радуга Дэш: Уставшей? :Флаттершай: Сонной? :Рарити: Странной? А вы видели её гриву? :Пинки Пай: А по-моему, всё в порядке. У-у, у-у! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм. :Эпплджек: Фуф. Ох. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что вытворяет эта пони? :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй, Эпплджек! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек! :Эпплджек: Как дела, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это всё такое? :Эпплджек: Сезон сбора яблок. :Сумеречная Искорка: Какой-какой сезон? :Эпплджек: В нашей семье это называется "сезон сбора урожая". Мы собираем яблоки с деревьев, чтобы потом продать их. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... Почему ты работаешь одна? :Эпплджек: Потому что Большой Маки поранился. :Сумеречная Искорка: А как же все те родственники, которых я встретила, когда только приехала в Понивилль? Они помогут? :Эпплджек: Ох, они были здесь на семейном празднике, но мы все живём в разных городах и сейчас они собирают урожай у себя дома, поэтому я осталась одна. А это значит, что мне пора приступить к работе. К-хм, к-хм, пора... Пора браться за работу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ясно. :Эпплджек: Ты не могла бы отойти, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Уже отошла. Эпплджек, ты плохо выглядишь. :Эпплджек: Брр! Не стоит беспокоиться обо мне, у меня всё отлично. У-ох! :Сумеречная Искорка: Тебе... Нужна помощь? :Эпплджек: Помощь? Ха, о нет. Я сама справлюсь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но ты ни за что не справишься со всем этим одна. :Эпплджек: Я не поняла: это что, вызов? :Сумеречная Искорка: Эм... Нет. :Эпплджек: Что же, я всем докажу, что смогу справиться, а теперь извини меня, мне нужно собирать яблоки! :Радуга Дэш: Наконец-то! :Эпплджек: Прости меня пожалуйста, Радуга, я была занята сбором урожая. Я на секунду закрыла глаза, а когда проснулась, поняла что опоздала. О каком трюке ты говорила? :Радуга Дэш: Видишь это устройство? :Эпплджек: Хм... Да. :Радуга Дэш: Так. Я встану на один конец, а ты будешь прыгать с платформы, тогда я взлечу намного быстрее, чем взлетала бы своими силами. Как только я окажусь в небе, я сделаю такие трюки, что "Чудо-молнии" не смогут меня не заметить. :Эпплджек: А разве это не опасно? :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Не для пони, которая умеет летать. :Эпплджек: Ну тогда отлично. О-ой... :Радуга Дэш: Готова? Один... Два... Три! :Эпплджек: Ой! :Радуга Дэш: Э-э-э... Может я неправильно выразилась? Ты должна прыгнуть на эту доску. :Эпплджек: Ясно. :Радуга Дэш: Эпплджек, что здесь происходит? Я думала, что ты самый лучший атлет во всём Понивилле! :Эпплджек: Бр-р-р. Так и есть! И всё в порядке, правда. У меня есть идея, смотри. Та-дам! О, может и нет. Ладно, ещё одна попытка. Я уверена, у нас всё получится. :Эпплджек: Ха-ха, начинаю! :Радуга Дэш: Стой! Эпплдже-е-ек! :Эпплджек: Не за что! :Радуга Дэш: А-а-а, ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я могу помочь? :Радуга Дэш: Мне кажется, кто-то ещё нуждается в твоей помощи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек? :Радуга Дэш: Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм. :Эпплджек: Ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, мы можем поговорить? Эпплджек, давай поговорим. :Эпплджек: Пчёлы могут ужалить? Думаю, что нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Мы можем поговорить? :Эпплджек: Двадцать стебельков? Фасоль или сельдерей? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Я хочу с тобой поговорить! :Эпплджек: А-а! Ты хочешь в зоопарк! Ну так иди, тебя никто не держит! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я хочу поговорить с тобой! :Эпплджек: О, что же ты сразу не сказала. О чём ты хочешь поговорить? :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга приходила ко мне сегодня повидаться. :Эпплджек: Она ведь живёт недалеко от тебя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, кроме того, она врезалась в мой балкон, после того, как ты подбросила её в воздух. :Эпплджек: Ах, да. Я сегодня утром была сама не своя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё потому что ты слишком много работаешь. Тебе нужна помощь! :Эпплджек: Что? Плющ? Мне не нужен плющ! Я не люблю плющ. :Сумеречная Искорка: Помощь! Нужна помощь! :Эпплджек: Всё прекрасно, Искорка. Я докажу тебе это, я всем докажу. Я сама со всем справлюсь. У-ай! А теперь извини меня, но я должна помочь Пинки Пай. :Сумеречная Искорка: О-ох. :Миссис Пирожок: Итак, Пинки Пай, ты уверена, что готова печь кексы и руководить магазином сегодня? :Пинки Пай: Конечно, Миссис Пирожок. Тем более, обладательница награды Понивилля будет мне помогать. Она лучшая в мире пекарь. Так, Эпплджек? Я права, Эпплджек? :Мистер Пирожок: Нет? Ты не лучшая в мире пекарь? :Эпплджек: Что? О, нет, не стоит беспокоиться. Я могу испечь всё что угодно, даже с закрытыми глазами. :Миссис Пирожок: Тогда до встречи, девочки. :Пинки Пай: Хватит валять дурака, пора приниматься за дело. :Пинки Пай: Прекрасно. Я принесу сахар и яйца, а ты принеси шоколадную стружку. :Эпплджек: Э? Что ты сказала? :Пинки Пай: Шоколадную стружку. :Эпплджек: Стружку? Ясно. Картофельную стружку, солёную и подсушенную. Ну ладно. Что дальше? :Пинки Пай: Пищевая сода. :Эпплджек: Сода? Идеально. Она сделает картофельную стружку сочной и вкусной. Что теперь? :Пинки Пай: Стакан муки. :Эпплджек: Стакан кислоты? Что же, лимоны очень кислые. Кислота на подходе. Что ещё, Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: Осталось последнее: ростки пшеницы. :Эпплджек: Не-е, червяки. О, может быть любителям червяков это понравится? :Пинки Пай: Должно быть очень вкусно! :Эпплджек: Ну, если ты так считаешь. :Пинки Пай: Дегустация бесплатных маффинов! :пони: О, дегустация! :Эпплджек: Да! Дегустация кексов. Разбирайте, пока горячие. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы пришли, как только услышали. :Сестра Редхёрт: Спасибо, Искорка. Нам нужна любая помощь. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет! Что случилось? :Сестра Редхёрт: Что-то произошло с выпечкой. :Пинки Пай: Нет. Это не выпечка. Это недоразумение. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек! :Спайк: Ты хочешь? :Эпплджек: А? А? Э, ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, нам надо поговорить. :Эпплджек: А? Кто? А, это ты, Искорка. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но ответ всё тот же - "нет". :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не хочу тебя обидеть, но тебе нужна помощь. :Эпплджек: Ха-х, это твоё мнение. Мне не нужна помощь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Позволь помочь тебе. :Эпплджек: Помочь? Нет, спасибо. Ох, ещё чуть-чуть... Чуть-чуть... Ох, вот и всё. Я докажу, что я смогу справиться с этими яблоками. Давайте, яблоки... Падайте вниз! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек... По-моему, ты трясёшь... неживое дерево. :Эпплджек: Я знаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то, Эпплджек, я хотела поговорить с тобой о другом. Я только что была в "Срочной помощи" Понивилля... :Эпплджек: Знаешь, Искорка, сейчас не лучшее время для лекций. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если ты позволишь мне помочь... :Эпплджек: Нет, нет, нет! Ну сколько ещё можно повторять?! Мне не нужна ни от кого никакая помощь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, эта пони упряма, как ослик. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не обижайся. :Осёл: Конечно. :Флаттершай: Ох, Эпплджек, спасибо большое за то, что ты поможешь мне в ежегодном подсчёте кроликов. :Эпплджек: Ух! Зачем нам это делать?! :Флаттершай: Ну, понимаешь, родилось очень много кроликов. Моя задача состоит в том, чтобы подсчитать всех новорождённых. :Эпплджек: Хорошо. Давай приниматься за дело. :Флаттершай: Конечно. Но запомни, мы имеем дело с кроликами, а не с коровами. Они нежные и с ними нужно обращаться бережно. :Эпплджек: Мне не нужны твои указания или лекции. Так, Вайнона? :Флаттершай: Итак, малютки кролики, мне нужно, чтобы вы все собрались в центре. :Эпплджек: Правильно! Вперёд, кролики, все в центр! Прыгайте быстрей! Ещё быстрей! Собирай их, Вайнона! :Флаттершай: Эпплджек, Вайнона, стойте! Вы их пугаете. :Эпплджек: Мы знаем, что делать. Собирайтесь, малютки. :Флаттершай: О, нет. :Радуга Дэш: Бежим! :Лили: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: А! Ох! :Роза: Кошмар, какой кошмар! :Лили: Это было ужасно! :Дейзи: Кошмар, ужасное событие! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего не понимаю. :Лили: Наши сады разрушены. :Роза: Уничтожен каждый цветок. :Дейзи: Это. Всё. Они! :Флаттершай: Ну же, пожалуйста, остановите этих кроликов. О, нет. Пожалуйста, пойдёмте домой. Нет-нет, пожалуйста, домой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо. Пора это прекратить! :Эпплджек: Эх. Надо. Работать. Дальше. Осталось. Чуть-чуть. Закончить сбор урожая. :Сумеречная Искорка: Послушай, Эпплджек. Сбор урожая нанёс вред не только тебе. Ты навредила многим единорогам и напугала тысячи совсем маленьких кроликов. Я не хочу слышать твоих отговорок. Тебе нужна помощь! :Эпплджек: Ха! Это неправда. Смотри, я справилась. я собрала все эти яблоки без чьей-либо помощи. Ха, ну и как тебе эти яблочки? :Большой Маки: Ха, ну, а как тебе эти яблочки? :Эпплджек: Но я... Так получилось как-то, вот... :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек. Эпплджек. :Эпплджек: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно, хорошо, ты в порядке. Послушай, Эпплджек. Поверь, я уважаю твою отзывчивость. Ты всегда готова помощь всем, кому нужна помощь. Может быть, ты забудешь свою гордость и позволишь верным друзьям помочь тебе? :Эпплджек: Ладно, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не приму "нет" в качестве ответа... Что?! :Эпплджек: Да, Искорка, да. Пожалуйста, мне нужна твоя помощь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм-хм. Ох. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая принцесса Селестия, моя подруга Эпплджек - лучшая подруга, которая может быть у пони: всегда готова придти на помощь. Проблема в том, что когда её просят о помощи, она не может никому отказать. И если дружба заключается в том, чтобы помогать близким, значит принимать помощь тоже необходимо. Ваша верная ученица, Сумеречная Искорка. :Эпплджек: Может быть, мы все вместе? Сделаем перерыв, выпьем яблочный сок. Девочки, спасибо вам большое за вашу помощь. Я вела себя немного упрямо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Немного? :Эпплджек: Ладно, очень упрямо и мне ужасно жаль. Я знаю, город оказал мне честь, наградив меня, но моя самая большая награда - иметь таких друзей, как вы. :Радуга Дэш: Фуф, из-за сбора урожая, я жутко проголодалась. :Спайк: У меня есть прекрасное угощение. :Пинки Пай: Фу, Спайк, я их выбросила. Откуда ты их взял? :Спайк: Из бака для мусора. :Пони: Фу! :Спайк: Совсем немного испачкались, да ладно вам. :Пони: Фу, кошмар какой, ужас. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Applejack: Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Too big for you to handle on your own. :Applejack: Come on, big brother! You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle. Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end. :Big McIntosh: Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of. :Applejack: Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies? :Big McIntosh: But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up to... :Applejack: Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddy the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season all by myself. gulps :Applejack: Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees. Hey! Oh no. :Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE! :mooing :panicking :Sweetie Drops: Stampede! :panicking :Pinkie Pie: laughter Hey...! vibrating This makes my voice sound silly! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run! :Mayor Mare: Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic. :Rarity: But Mayor, whatever shall we do? :Rainbow Dash: Look there! :Applejack: YEEHAW! :cheer :Applejack: Move aside, Winona. Put 'em up, girl! :Winona: barking :Rarity: moan :Pinkie Pie: This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen. popcorn :Applejack: Come on, little dogies! Turn! whistle Winona, put 'em up! Ha hah! Gotcha. grunt :Winona: bark :Applejack: Attagirl. grunts Yee haw! :cheer :Applejack: Whoaaa. Hooie. Now what was that all about? :Daisy Jo: moo cough Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes. :startled :Daisy Jo: And it just gave us all the willies, don'tcha know. :Applejack: I completely understand. Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville. :Daisy Jo: We certainly will, Applejack. So long, Winona! :cheer :Applejack! :Applejack: Yee haw! :Pinkie Pie: Yee haw! Ride 'em, cowpony! :Mayor Mare: Applejack was just... just... :Pinkie Pie: Apple''tastic''! :Mayor Mare: Exactly. We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town. :Pinkie Pie: I know. :Pinkie Pie: A party! :Twilight Sparkle: We all ready? :Rarity: Just one last thing. Now we're ready. :Twilight Sparkle: Is Applejack all set? :Rainbow Dash: Actually, I haven't seen her all week. :Pinkie Pie: Not since the stampede. :Rainbow Dash: But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late. :Twilight Sparkle: Welcome, everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to-- :Rainbow Dash: Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so awesome. :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. And... :Pinkie Pie: This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time. :Twilight Sparkle: What does that have to do with Applejack? :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony! :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter-- :Fluttershy: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: --''rupted''. :Fluttershy: Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills. :Twilight Sparkle: Anyone else? Anyone? No? Well then, as I was trying to say... Urgh! Never mind. :Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack! :cheer :Spike: Cool! Way to go Applejack, that was awesome! I mean-- heh. :Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem. :Spike: Awkward. :Applejack: I'm here. I'm here. yawn sigh Sorry I'm late--whoa--I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. yawn It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo. :Pinkie Pie: Woo-ooo. :Applejack: Ooo-ooo. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony. :Applejack: yawn Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and yawn and stuff. snore Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks. :of dragging metal :Twilight Sparkle: Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little-- :Rainbow Dash: Tired? :Fluttershy: Dizzy? :Rarity: Messy? Well, did you see her mane? :Pinkie Pie: She seemed fine to me. Woo! Woo! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. :Applejack: grunts sigh Phew. gasp O-oah. :Twilight Sparkle: What on Earth is that pony doing? :Applejack: Whoops. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Applejack! :Applejack: snore :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. :Applejack: snore :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. Apple''JACK''! :Applejack: Oh, howdy, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: What is all this? :Applejack: It's Applebuck season. Whoa. :Twilight Sparkle: Apple''what'' season? :Applejack: Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em. :Twilight Sparkle: But why are you doing it all alone? :Applejack: 'cause Big McIntosh hurt himself. :Twilight Sparkle: What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyville? Can't they help? :Applejack: sigh They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. Which means, I should really get back to work. Ahem... hint hint? Get back to work? :Twilight Sparkle: Fine. :Applejack: Could you step aside, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I just did. Applejack, you don't look so good. :Applejack: Eh, don't any of you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy. Whoa. :Twilight Sparkle: Do you... want some help? :Applejack: Help? No way, no how. :Twilight Sparkle: But there's no way you can do it all on your own. :Applejack: Is that a challenge? :Twilight Sparkle: Uhm... no? :Applejack: Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got apples to buck. :Rainbow Dash: There you are. :Applejack: yawn I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours? :Rainbow Dash: See this contraption? :Applejack: Uh... Yeah. :Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some amazing flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts. :Applejack: Isn't that a might' dangerous? :Rainbow Dash: Pfft, Heh, not for a pony who can fly. :Applejack: Well, all right-y then. Oh my. :Rainbow Dash: Ready? One... two... THREE! :Applejack: crash :Rainbow Dash: Umm... maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land on the other end. :Applejack: Got it. grunt grunt grunt :Rainbow Dash: Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete! :Applejack: You are. I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this. groan Ta da! Oh... Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! :Applejack: Heh heh... Here I go! :Rainbow Dash: Wait, Applejaaaaack! :Applejack: You're welcome! :Rainbow Dash: grunt :Twilight Sparkle: Can I help you? :Rainbow Dash: I think somepony else needs your help. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? :Rainbow Dash: Yep. :Applejack: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, can we talk? Applejack, can we talk? :Applejack: Can bees squawk?! I don't think so. :Twilight Sparkle: No. Can we talk? :Applejack: Twenty stalks? Bean or celery? :Twilight Sparkle: No! I need to talk to you. :Applejack: You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you? :Twilight Sparkle: I need to talk to you! :Applejack: Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about? :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today. :Applejack: That's quite neighborly of her. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, except that she crashed onto my balcony after you launched her into the air. :Applejack: Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning. :Twilight Sparkle: Because you're working too hard and you need help. :Applejack: What? Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed. :Twilight Sparkle: HELP! You need HELP! :Applejack: Nothin' doin', Twilight. I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this on my own. Ow! Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. :Mrs. Cake: Now Pinkie Pie, are you sure you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon? :Pinkie Pie: Yes siree bob, Mrs Cake. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker ever. Right, Applejack? :Mr. Cake: No? You're not the best baker ever? :Applejack: WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye. :Mrs. Cake: sigh All right. Well, see you later, girls! :Pinkie Pie: Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'. :Pinkie Pie: All right-y! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips? :Applejack: Eh, uh, whu, what was that? :Pinkie Pie: Chocolate chips. :Applejack: Chips... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie. What next? :Pinkie Pie: Baking soda. :Applejack: Soda. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet. Now what? :Pinkie Pie: A cup of flour. :Applejack: A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up. Anything else, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: One last thing. Wheat germ. :Applejack: Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms. :Pinkie Pie: Now that's gonna be delicious. :Applejack: If you say so. :Pinkie Pie: Free muffin sample spectacular! :mmm, muffins :Applejack: Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot. :Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we heard. :Nurse Redheart: Oh thank you, Twilight. We need all the help we can get. :moaning :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! What happened? :Spike: sniff :Nurse Redheart: It was a mishap with some of the baked goods. :Pinkie Pie: No, not baked goods, baked bads. groans :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. :Spike: chomp Want one? :Applejack: grunt snore What? Huh? grunt snore :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, we need to talk. :Applejack: Wha, huh? Oh, it's you, Twilight. yawn I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no. :Twilight Sparkle: Not to upset your applecart, but you need help. :Applejack: Hardy har. groan And no I don't. :Twilight Sparkle: Here, let me help. :Applejack: Help? No thanks. groan A little more... groan Little... grunt There. I'll prove that this apple can handle these apples. Come on grunt apples grunt fall off grunt. :Twilight Sparkle: AJ, think you're beating a dead... tree. :Applejack: I knew that. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, Applejack, I had something else to talk to you about. I just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-- :Applejack: You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: But if you'd just let me help-- :Applejack: Ugh. No, no, NO! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule. :neighing :Twilight Sparkle: No offense. :Mule: None taken. :Fluttershy: Oh Applejack! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit round up. :Applejack: Ugh. Why are we doin' this? :Fluttershy: Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families. :Applejack: Fine. Can we just get on with it? :Fluttershy: Certainly, but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently. :Applejack: I do NOT need any direction on corrallin' critters. Right, Winona? :Winona: barks :Fluttershy: Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle. :Applejack: That's right! Let's go, bunnies. In the center. Hop to it. Swell. Just swell. Put 'em up, Winona! :Winona:barks :Fluttershy: Applejack! Winona! Stop! You're scaring them. :Applejack: We know what we're doin'. Get along, little bunnies. :Winona: barks growls :Fluttershy: Oh no. :Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE! :Daisy: yelps Stampede! :scream :running :Lily Valley: sigh :Twilight Sparkle: humming gasp :Rose: The horror, the horror. :Lily Valley: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't get it. :Lily Valley: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. :Daisy: By... by... THEM! :Fluttershy: Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness. :Twilight Sparkle: All right. Enough is enough. :Applejack: Must gasp keep gasp buckin'... just gasp a few gasp more. Must finish harvestin'. :Twilight Sparkle: All right, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help. :Applejack: grunts Ha! No, I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples? :Big McIntosh: Um, how do you like them apples? :Applejack: mumbling Where'd all the apple...? mumbling sighs :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. Applejack. :Applejack: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you. :Applejack: Okay, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I am not taking "no" for an answer--''what''? :Applejack: Yes, Twilight. Yes, please. I could really use your help. :Twilight Sparkle: chuckles sigh :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble ''is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer.'' :Your faithful student, :Twilight Sparkle :Applejack: How about y'all take a little break? I got some fine apple juice waitin' for ya! sigh Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn. :Twilight Sparkle: A bit? :Applejack: Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends. :Rainbow Dash: Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry. :Spike: And I've got the perfect treat. :Pinkie Pie: Eeew... Spike, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them? :Spike: From the trash. :Ponies: unison EW! :Spike: Just a little nibble? Come on. :Ponies: Ew! Gross! :music :credits de:Transkripte/Apfelschüttelernte en:Transcripts/Applebuck Season es:Transcripciones/Temporada de Cosecha pl:Transkrypty/Sezon na jabłka sv:Transkript/Äppelpengssäsong Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон